futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:President Niko
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Futuregames Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley HEY Hey, glad to be here. So, are you the creator of this Wiki? I think i have also seen you wandering The Vaults pages as well. Atomic Sparkz 17:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) hello just like to say hello, and add that where the page that gives you a list of new games? i found Some More New Games but thats not easy to find and would need renaming to 'all new games' and putting it on to the side menu also having ideas to categorize games into their genre and also add that on the side menu as a sub menu for the 'all new games' just some suggestions IDave Ja Vu talk 06:54, June 25, 2010 (UTC) get ur ass on here! IDave Ja Vu talk 05:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you guys for helping my new wikia appreciate it its hard to make all these edits for 477 games thank you guys for the support! HEY ATOMIC Hey atomic iv seen you before on the Vault before seeing your name on the Edits pages yeah. Good Good idea dave I will do that thanks for the help! asassins creed hey under multi player shouldnt asasins creed brotherhood be there i would create it myself i just dont know how Redneckfalloutboy 03:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Please help out the Asassins Creed Brotherhood page i just made in any way you can .Redneckfalloutboy 03:54, July 9, 2010 (UTC) HI I want to help out your wiki. I could make some templates and change the theme and possibly change the logo. Most of the stuff needs me to be a sysop. If you accept please make me a admin. If you don't know how, just ask me. Mr. Fallout 09:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Good Afternoon Mr. President! Hello Mr. President! I will do you the honour of removing all the nasty broken, uncatagoried Wikipedia links from your wiki which are in red. (: Sparky 14:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Should we delete all the refrences on pages? They are quite unnecisary, or leave them? Sparky 15:08, July 10, 2010 (UTC) You need to come on your wiki more, remember, its YOUR wiki so we all need to advertise more. BTW i have also created lots more pages and improved this wiki's spelling. I am currently Re-Vamping ''all ''of the current pages in the wiki, it is hard work, but i am getting there. Just telling you so you can get a heads up. Sparky 15:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :We need AN ACTIVE ADMIN, in all seriousness this page is a mess. seems you misunderstood me as well making this wiki even more unbearable. whats the 'Some more new games' side menu bar? <---- Dave : Adminship request Hello Niko. As you know, i have been Re-Vamping the wiki with over 100 edits. I can only go so far, and only do so much. I need to become an Administrator or become a Beurocrat because I need to create more templates, Re-Do ''ALL ''the pages, keep your wiki safe from Vandals, delete uncatagorized pages, spread the word of the wiki and give help to those on your wiki that have been unfortunate or not very good at editing. I need you to consider this VERY much as you have been offline for a while and this wiki is failing. If i become an admin, i will see that this wiki prospers and stands out amoung other wiki's. When new games come out, people are going to want to create wiki's about them. And the first thing they are going to do is come here, so i need to Re-Vamp everything but i need to become an Admin or A Beurocrat to further my work. I hope you can seriously consider this. Your Friend Sparky (Radio) 13:29, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes Yes you can you have been very loyal to me and this wiki i was allready trying too but I dont know how can you help HOORAY!! Your back niko! Thanks for the Adminship or Beurocrat promotion! Now i will keep my say and improve this wiki! Try asking the person who sent you a congradulations message at the start of the wiki's making. Or ask someone like Ausir at the Vault. Sparky (Radio) 14:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I went to the grand canyon and Las vegas drove all the way so I have been gone for a week I allready tried asking Ausir but no response I will try to contact the person who sent me that welcom message Ok, cool Niko. I will now fix the link to Some New Games and RE-Vamp everything inside it. Hope you enjoyed your holiday! Remember to leave messages on MY talk page friend! (: Sparky (Radio) 15:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure my friend! (: Sparky (Radio) 15:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) re: Hey Dave Niko sign your comments with ~~~~ it help so much, Always wanted to start my own wiki page, never thought of anything good. This seems like it could go a long way with the right attention, and hope you enjoyed your travels IDave Ja Vu talk 01:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Niko. I have changed Some more new games to new games due to requests and personal thinking. I am off to get some sleep but will be on in the morning to fix the new linked pages. Also, do you want me to keep New Games page thin, or will i widen it? Sparky (Radio) 01:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Adminship request May I ask for adminship as I have been doing a lot of work on this wiki and contributed to many changes of the site for the best. I one day want to look back at this page and say, 'I helped this grow'. Haha, on a more serious note I would love to become more involved with the wiki in protecting it from vandals and giving it publicity so that it can grow into a community! Once more i will no longer be restricted to make edits that i wouldn't otherwise be able to do. :Plus i feel that being an admin will certainly make me more active and allow me to develop to become a more experienced editor. Thanks for any consideration and i'm sure Sparky will vow for me!. IDave Ja Vu talk 02:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) VOW!!! Sparky (Radio) 14:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Just like to add i have 823 edits now and counting!IDave Ja VuTalk 03:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Niko! Welcome Mr. President to your NEW WIKI!! Me and Dave have been catagorizing ALL the games with Xbox, pc ........ etc.. I have edited the sidebar for more help, the all new games has been catagorized and made a drop down list, the community portal is now in link with help for better viewing services and i have deleted the old pages! (Me & Dave have created the new pages first of course!) Its getting easier and when we are finishes, we can all spread the news and sit down with a nice, hot chocolate! Sparky (Radio) 14:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Design: two things; *the logo, this, in my opinion really does need changing. may be we should do a vote or something on a blog this is up to of course as you may like the current logo. (i generated one from the internet here check it out) *the wikis skin (theme), this one can be changed easily and will differ us from those pages that haven't really put any 'care' in to their wiki, morocco i think is this pages DEFAULT skin. emphasis on the defualt... as in "Unchanged, Uncared". :It can be easily changed to a preset one. may carbon be your choice??? this can be viewed here maybe you can get some one to do a new personal skin for us. IDave Ja VuTalk 03:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) What design should be changed? None Logo Skin/theme Both :'''IM SORRY I HAD TO TEST THIS, beside it can help as people can vote without it looking like there making a judgment IDave Ja VuTalk 10:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :waiting on you now i guess IDave Ja VuTalk 00:24, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry sorry I might be gone from time to time I have a alot of stuff going on now but I will be on Week days mostly ahh your back, hmm just get one from the internet, there are many sites that allow you to create one, like this one. Also hope you can consider my adminship request? IDave Ja VuTalk 16:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) so you did, i guess we should spread the word about this site now? or is there anything extra you may want doing? IDave Ja VuTalk 16:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Well we need more articals but yes great idea Dave we need more people to know about are wiki sorry hade to think. Hey Niko, we are practically done here. Do you want us to get more New Games? Sparky (Radio) 16:32, July 19, 2010 (UTC)